


Find You Anytime

by heondreds



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Hook-Up, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mild Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heondreds/pseuds/heondreds
Summary: There’s a secret code, among the idols, to find out who's down for a hook-up. Yeonjun is a big fan of this code.
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 119





	Find You Anytime

**Author's Note:**

> so i had the idea of the dtf code, then of course i needed two idols to use it with and i won't apologize (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)
> 
> for real though if you've seen hyunsuk and you're telling me yeonjun wouldn't... ayy...

There’s a secret code, among the idols. Not all of them know it, and it changes so often it might be barely worth knowing at all, if it didn’t serve such an important purpose.

Another trainee from school taught it to Yeonjun, back before debut. He said he’d learned it from a sunbae in his own company, and it had seemed so ridiculous, maybe too good to be true, that Yeonjun hadn’t believed him at first.

But once he debuts and he’s surrounded by other idols, Yeonjun is surprised to find himself noticing it around, every once in a while. The kid hadn’t been lying, not at all.

He tries it out, occasionally, when they’re at music shows or other schedules that overlap them with other groups. He usually gets no response. Not everyone knows it - it’s called a secret code for a reason, after all. The rest of his own group don’t even know it. But it’s such a thrill when he sends it to someone in the know. He’s never been rejected.

He’s had it sent to him too, a few times. Not very often, as he’s aware there’s a certain level of intimidation stuck to him from being a Big Hit idol, BTS’s dongsaeng, the alleged _‘4th-gen it boy’_. But there have been a few brave enough to ask first. He always accepts.

(He’s seen it sent to the others too, Soobin in particular. They never react. He could teach him, of course, but he thinks they probably wouldn’t want to know.)

\---

They’re at a music show today, the perfect place for it. They’re pre-recording for a special, so there are a lot of other groups around, some big names hanging around the studio. Probably some opportunities here, Yeonjun thinks.

They’ve just arrived, waiting off to the side of the private lobby as their manager checks them in, waiting to be shown to their area backstage. There are other groups waiting around too, huddled together quietly just like them. Yeonjun hears Kai and Beomgyu next to him naming the groups in hushed, excited whispers, pointing out particular sunbaes they admire or friends from school.

Yeonjun tunes them out, but can’t stop his eyes roaming over the other groups, checking them out. He recognizes most of them, of course, but there’s one group of boys that only look a little familiar. There’s a lot of them in the group, all pressed close to take up as little room as possible, but Yeonjun’s attention zeroes in on one in particular.

He’s good-looking, obviously - handsome like they all are, but what really has him lighting up on Yeonjun’s radar is his size. He’s small, maybe the shortest of the group, much shorter than Yeonjun. He’s petit but solid, strong, able to handle a bit of roughness. He holds himself with a magnetic sort of confidence, firm and assured. His face, when he turns and Yeonjun can get a clear look at it, is sweet, boyish, lovely.

He’s staring, he knows he is. He doesn’t think he could stop at this point, not when his mind is whirring, already dreaming up little wisps of fantasy - his hands on the boy’s hips, smoothing over the curve of his ass, his thick thighs, the boy tilting his head back to look up at him, that sweet boyish face gazing up at him. Could he lift him up? Almost definitely, pick him up and carry him around, press him up against the wall and hold him there as he fingers him open, the boy’s little hands grabbing at his bicep, his shoulder as he lets Yeonjun do whatever he wants. What does his voice sound like? What kind of noises would he make when he’s got Yeonjun pressed up against him?

It takes a long moment to realize the boy is staring back. Yeonjun blinks out of his fantasies, schools his expression into something less vacant, then meets the boy’s gaze properly because there’s no point pretending.

The boy holds eye contact for a few seconds, makes sure it’s really him that Yeonjun is looking at, and then he does it.

He holds his fist up by his cheek, a little _bbuing-bbuing_ motion as he smiles at Yeonjun. It’s not the exact same code Yeonjun uses, but it’s clear as daylight. Yeonjun can’t hide the smirk that spreads across his face, and doesn’t think twice before he’s holding up a peace sign, index finger poking into his own cheek.

They may use different codes, but a _yes_ is a _yes_ no matter the language. He sees the little flash of teeth as the boy bites down on his smile, and although the boy looks away quickly after, Yeonjun knows he got the message.

Yeonjun turns away himself, nudges Beomgyu with his elbow. “Who’s that group? The big one?”

The look Beomgyu gives him says they already named them, probably very recently, but he answers anyway. “YG’s Treasure.”

“Ah,” Yeonjun replies, looking back over at them, at the boy. He’s laughing at something, fussing with a taller boy’s collar, standing up on his tiptoes. Yeonjun’s mouth feels dry. “And do you know who he is? At the front, the short one?”

Beomgyu purses his lips as he thinks, tries to summon the name, but Kai leans over and beats him to it.

“Choi Hyunsuk. He’s the oldest, ’99 line, and the leader - well, one of the leaders.”

“Awesome,” Yeonjun nods. He’s gonna have some fun with this one.

\---

The waiting area is a big room divided by screens, blocking the individual groups together. Yeonjun knows Treasure are in here somewhere, but he can’t see them, not without getting up and searching - but just doing that without a solid excuse would be a bit too obvious, wouldn’t it?

They still have a fair bit of time before they’re needed anywhere, many other groups down to record before them - plus he overhears some staff discussing an issue with the lighting that needs to be fixed, meaning a further delay. They’re used to waiting around by now, used to killing idle time, but Yeonjun knows he doesn’t have to suffer that particular boredom today. He has a distraction, doesn’t he?

He gets up under the guise of going to the restroom, waved off absently by Soobin, and takes a winding route through the room to get to the door - a route that luckily takes him right past Treasure. He slows down, lingers long enough to see Hyunsuk, lingers a moment longer for Hyunsuk to see him too.

Then he heads out of the waiting area. Security points him down the hall to the nearest restroom and he starts off that way, but pauses as soon as he rounds the corner, back against the wall. If he’s read it right, any minute now...

He hears the door open again, the guard repeating his directions. Footsteps, then-

“Hi.”

It’s Hyunsuk, looking small and cute. He’s sweet, up close, as boyish and lovely as Yeonjun had hoped. But there’s a toughness to him, a hard layer underneath his round features. He’s compact, solid.

And small. Much smaller than Yeonjun, a good 10cm shorter and the rest of him scaled down with it. Yeonjun fights to keep his expression casual.

“Hi,” he says back. Hyunsuk looks down the hall, at the restrooms right beside them, purses his lips.

“You free now?”

Yeonjun’s first reaction is to swallow, gulp rather, then he lets the smirk spread across his face.

“I’m free now.”

“Come with me,” Hyunsuk says, small hand wrapping around Yeonjun’s wrist and leading him away, past the restrooms and further down the hall. They go through to another corridor, up a flight of stairs, down another corridor. He seems to know where he’s going.

They’re definitely not supposed to be up here, so far away from the stage and the waiting rooms, but it’s quiet. They don’t see anyone as Hyunsuk takes him around another corner until finally they see another restroom.

“Here?” Hyunsuk asks, head tilted back to smile up at Yeonjun.

“Perfect,” he replies.

Inside the restroom, they split up to check the stalls, pushing open each door to confirm they’re alone. When they know that they are, Hyunsuk leans back against the counter, folds his arms.

“I didn’t think a Big Hit idol would know the code,” he says, grinning at Yeonjun.

“I’m not at all surprised a YG one does,” Yeonjun fires back. Hyunsuk laughs, reaches out in a grabby motion until Yeonjun steps closer, until his hands can close around the lapels of Yeonjun’s shirt.

“What do you want to do?” Hyunsuk asks, looking up at him.

“Anything.”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Please.”

And Hyunsuk’s hands slide up around his neck, arms over his shoulders as he stands up on his tiptoes and presses their lips together.

Yeonjun deepens the kiss immediately, suddenly impatient as he feels Hyunsuk’s body up against him. Hyunsuk just hums, pleased, and parts his lips for Yeonjun to lick into his mouth, hands fisting in the long hair at Yeonjun’s nape.

He’s so small, Yeonjun’s brain supplies helplessly as his hands close around Hyunsuk’s hips, tugging him gently forward, closer still. He may be small, but he’s thick, solid, doesn’t feel fragile at all under Yeonjun’s palms, warm and firm against his front, lips soft against his own. It’s just as perfect as he’d hoped when he’d seen him across the lobby, when he’d accepted his invite.

His neck is starting to ache, leaning down to kiss the smaller boy, so he fits his hands under Hyunsuk’s thighs and hoists him up to sit on the counter.

Hyunsuk huffs as he’s lifted, turning to soft giggles into Yeonjun’s mouth. He opens his legs easily so Yeonjun can settle between them, so he can wrap them around Yeonjun, thighs tight around his hips, ankles brushing the backs of his knees, trapping him close as he bites at Yeonjun’s bottom lip.

Yeonjun groans at the feeling, and as the sound rings slightly off the restroom walls, he finds himself pulled back to reality, briefly sobered by the realization of where they are, _who_ they are. He tunes into the hammering of his heart, from more than just Hyunsuk’s warmth and his sharp teeth and the sweet taste on his tongue. It’s a kind of fear he’s felt before, almost familiar now, from every time he sneaks off with someone to do something he probably shouldn’t.

They’re still in public, essentially. That door isn’t locked, it could open at any moment, anyone could walk in and see them, catch them. It’s a little overwhelming, it always is. But it doesn’t stop him, not at all.

He runs his hands up Hyunsuk’s chest, up over his ribcage, feels his pulse under his fingertips, strong as his. He must have that same fear too, but it doesn’t seem to be stopping him either. Quite the opposite, in fact.

Hyunsuk doesn’t pull back far, just far enough to speak, lips still brushing Yeonjun’s. 

“Want to do more?”

“God, yes.”

Hyunsuk hums, and with one last nip at Yeonjun’s mouth he does pull back this time, but only to change position, leaning in to mouth at Yeonjun’s neck instead, up under his jaw, the flick of his tongue making him tingle. It’s light, calculated and careful not to leave any marks - Yeonjun doesn’t think he’d mind if Hyunsuk did, though.

In the mirror, he can see himself, his blown pupils, the deep red of his lips, the muss of his hair where it pokes out beneath his ears. And he can see Hyunsuk’s back, but it’s with another groan that he realizes he can see his own broad shoulders behind Hyunsuk too, the other so small he would disappear behind him, could be covered completely. He feels Hyunsuk’s grin against his neck, then the sharp points of teeth before Hyunsuk straightens up, meets his gaze, hands gripping his waist.

“I want you to fuck me,” he says, chin up, tongue poking out between his teeth. It’s a hell of a request.

“How much time have we got?”

“Depends how fast we are.”

He remembers Kai calling Hyunsuk a leader, an essential member of his group, probably less able to disappear for a long period like Yeonjun is. And as desperate as he is, neither of them will get to keep doing this if they’re too reckless.

“Your group don’t need you back?”

Hyunsuk shakes his head, moves his hands up to Yeonjun’s shoulders. “We won’t be called for a while, and Jihoon can handle things without me anyway, it’s fine.”

There’s another issue with Hyunsuk’s request, brought to the front of Yeonjun’s mind as he strokes his hands up and down the sides of Hyunsuk’s thighs, admiring their shape, softness, the fantasy that if he fully stretched out his fingers, even these thick thighs would seem tiny under his palms.

“How much prep do you need?”

Hyunsuk’s hands run down his chest, following the seam down the middle of his shirt until he reaches his hips, the low waistband of his jeans. He hooks his small fingers around Yeonjun’s belt loops, tugs playfully.

“How big are you?”

Honestly, by now he’s already pretty hard, visibly straining against his jeans. Yeonjun can’t help his smirk. He’s always been confident about this.

“I’m not bad.”

Hyunsuk is looking now, can see he’s probably being modest. There’s a pout on his mouth that Yeonjun labels as appreciative. “Mm, looks like it.”

And he lays his hand on Yeonjun’s crotch, cups his dick firm through his jeans. Yeonjun fights against the urge to let his eyes drop closed at the feeling, controls his reaction because he _really_ wants to see this - even through his clothes, he looks even bigger in Hyunsuk’s tiny hand.

“Probably be a tight fit,” Hyunsuk says, pressing the heel of his hand down, pulling a moan out of Yeonjun.

He’s sure Hyunsuk could take it - and from the considering look in Hyunsuk’s eyes, he knows he could too - but they’d have to take their time to get him fully prepped, and that’s time they don’t have right now. They might have tried it anyway, but it’s a risk they can’t take - he wouldn’t want to injure him, when they both have to get back to work straight after this.

It hurts, almost physically pains him that he won’t get to feel that tight heat around him any time soon, but then Hyunsuk is pursing his lips, pouting as he looks up at Yeonjun again.

“Fuck my thighs instead?”

Yeonjun tips his head back, exhales hard, then lets his head drop forward again, forehead bumping against Hyunsuk’s shoulder. He groans, lets the sound rumble through his chest to tell Hyunsuk what he really thinks of that.

“I would fucking love to.”

“Come on then.”

Yeonjun shifts back to let him slide off the counter, back onto his feet, legs already a little shaky. He puts his hands on Hyunsuk’s hips to steady him, then lets them move back to Hyunsuk’s ass, squeezing gently. He may not fucking it today, but that doesn’t mean he’s not going to enjoy it.

“We need lube,” Yeonjun says, scanning the restroom. It’ll probably be hand soap this time - he’s used it before. It’s not perfect but it will do in a pinch.

But Hyunsuk’s hand is already sliding into his front pocket, fishing something out and holding it up to Yeonjun. He can’t stop his eyes from widening at the sight of a little tube of lube. At Yeonjun’s questioning glance, Hyunsuk just smirks.

“I’m YG, remember?” he pats the other pocket, and Yeonjun hears a familiar sort of crinkle. “I’ve got condoms too, fully prepared for anything.”

Yeonjun leans down to kiss him, catching the bite of his smirk, and takes the tube from his hand. “You want to go into a stall?”

“Nah, here’s good,” he says, then he’s turning around to face the counter, the mirror again. Yeonjun watches the reflection of him undoing his jeans, no time to waste, tugging them down just over the swell of his ass, then he hums as Hyunsuk drops his elbows to the counter, arching back like a cat, that perfect little ass covered by his underwear but still presented so sweetly.

Yeonjun reaches out immediately, never one to deny such a lovely gift, and lets his hands smooth over the shape of it, then around over the black fabric until he can cup Hyunsuk’s own dick. He grinds his hand down and takes a moment to listen to his resulting moan, a moment to feel the little damp spot already forming against his palm.

Then he runs his hands up to the waistband, slips his fingers in but looks to Hyunsuk for permission. He meets his eyes in the mirror, and at Hyunsuk’s nod, strips the fabric down in one clean tug, pushes the clothes all down around his knees - he won’t need to spread his legs much, anyway.

As soon as Hyunsuk’s skin is exposed, Yeonjun steps forward, presses his own clothed crotch against Hyunsuk’s ass and moves in again to wrap his hand around Hyunsuk’s dick, properly. It fits easily into his hand, already hard and wet at the tip. He catches some of the slick on his fingertips, smears it down his length but the following pumps up and down still aren’t that smooth, a little too dry. It’s okay - Hyunsuk whines anyway, elbows slipping, arching him out further, grinding back against Yeonjun.

He’s not going to wait any longer. It takes strength to step back, away from Hyunsuk and his perfect little body, but he has to undo his own clothes, and do it fast if he wants to do it at all. Still, he slows his pace when he sees Hyunsuk watching in the mirror, cheeks flushed, tongue peeking out between his lips again.

“Wow, no kidding,” Hyunsuk says, eyes wide as Yeonjun shimmies his pants down just enough, taking his own dick in hand, stroking himself quickly to full hardness.

Yeonjun huffs. “Not bad, right?”

“Yeah, we made the right call, that would need a lot of prep,” Hyunsuk agrees, breathless. He wiggles his hips, draws Yeonjun’s attention back where he needs it. “This is much better.”

They’re exposed, incredibly so. The thought makes Yeonjun hot, makes his breath catch - they’d be absolutely ruined, careers destroyed if someone walked in on this. They’ve got to be fast.

He reaches into Hyunsuk’s other pocket and pulls out one of the condoms, rips it open and rolls it on. Then he picks up the tube, empties most of it into his palm. It’s probably more than they need, but Yeonjun wants the slide as easy as possible, he’s not going to take any chances. It’s fine, anyway - messy is good.

He lets it warm a little on his hands, but Hyunsuk still sucks in a breath when Yeonjun starts to smear it between his thighs, up between his legs, covering as much of the sensitive skin as he can. He spreads the remainder onto his dick, places his hands on Hyunsuk’s hips, and meets his eyes in the mirror.

“Ready?”

Hyunsuk grins. “Of course.”

He bumps Hyunsuk’s foot with his own to get him to close his legs more, press together, then he lines up, takes a breath, and slides his dick in between Hyunsuk’s thighs.

It’s _good_. Tight and slick, the next best thing. He pushes in and out, starts up a rhythm that has him groaning, gripping tighter on Hyunsuk’s hips, a pace that has Hyunsuk’s hands clenching on the counter. It’s his plush thighs, the soft, wet slide, the heat of his skin around him, the tease of cool air on the tip every time it pushes all the way through.

And Hyunsuk is so good, squeezing hard for him, rocking back on every thrust, moaning and whining softly. Yeonjun thought it might not be that great for Hyunsuk, not as good as the real thing, but fuck, from the way he’s panting, biting down on his bottom lip, starry eyes gazing at Yeonjun in the mirror, it certainly seems like he’s enjoying it too.

Yeonjun slides a hand up Hyunsuk’s shirt, up soft, warm skin to pinch at his nipples until he’s gasping, leans down to bite at his shoulder blades through the fabric, listens to all the sweet noises he can tease out of him.

Honestly, he knows how to make it last. He knows how to draw it out - he’s been taught a few things already, had time to put them to practice, learned how to do it well. He could do this as long as he needs to, as long as his partner needs - but he also knows how to work to a time limit. The clock in his head tells them they’ve been away for a little too long, the others will be starting to wonder where they are, what they’re up to. He needs to bring this to a close.

He reaches down to swipe up some of the lube dribbling down Hyunsuk’s legs, some of it starting to soak into the fabric around his knees, and uses it to help the glide as he fits his hand around Hyunsuk’s cute, leaking dick, and strokes him in time with his increasingly erratic thrusts. The extra stimulation has Hyunsuk keening, squeezing impossibly tighter around him, and it’s the heightened pressure and friction, that’s what it takes to push Yeonjun over the edge. He comes hot onto Hyunsuk’s slick thighs, comes hard between them, adding to the slippery mess already there.

He doesn’t let himself rest, keeps thrusting gently through it, smearing the mess even further. He wraps his arms around Hyunsuk’s chest to pull him upright, leans the smaller against him as he tightens his hand around Hyunsuk’s dick and lets Hyunsuk fuck into his fist until he comes too, head back against Yeonjun’s shoulder, whining low in his throat.

Hyunsuk is breathing hard afterward, but his smile is bright in the mirror. Yeonjun leans down to kiss at the corner of his mouth, gives him a moment to catch his breath before they have to clean up. He’s so pretty like this, Yeonjun thinks, so small and sweet and boyish and lovely. Yeonjun thanks God that Hyunsuk had sent him that signal, let him do this and let him see him like this.

When Yeonjun eventually lets go, pulls away, Hyunsuk slumps forward over the counter, groaning at the soreness in his thighs from holding them together so hard, but it’s no worse than the ache after a dance practice. Yeonjun slips into a stall to grab some tissues, cleaning himself up and redressing quickly before bringing some tissues out to Hyunsuk too, letting him wipe up the lube drying on his thighs as Yeonjun cleans the smudges of cum they left on the counter.

“Fuck,” Hyunsuk says, dropping his tissues into the trash can in the corner, clothes back up and fastened, looking neat and put together again. If he’s bothered by the lube dampening his underwear, he doesn’t show it.

Yeonjun laughs, agrees emphatically, heading back into the stall to flush his tissues down the toilet instead. When he comes out, Hyunsuk is standing at the mirror, fanning his red cheeks. As far as evidence goes, it’s not bad at all. The flush will fade quick enough, and if not, a little more makeup will hide it just fine.

They’ve got to get back, but Yeonjun steps up behind him, wraps his arms around him again, kisses behind his ear and down his neck to make him squirm.

“What did you think?” Yeonjun asks, watching Hyunsuk’s reflection trying to bite back a smile.

“Not bad,” he says. Yeonjun lets his teeth scrape Hyunsuk’s jaw.

“Just not bad?”

“You might have to do it again. For real, you know.” And he can’t fight the smile any longer. It spreads wide and clear across his face as he looks at Yeonjun in the mirror, and god, he just looks so damn cute. Yeonjun’s not sure his heart can take it.

“Yeah, I could find some time for that,” he says, hiding his own smile in Hyunsuk’s neck and savoring the feeling of Hyunsuk’s small body pressed up against his, for the few more seconds he can.

(Until next time, of course.)

\---

They walk back together, enter back into the waiting area together because what does it matter, no one would guess what they’d been up to - or the ones that would guess wouldn’t care, given that they themselves have probably been in their situation.

It’s fine, no one pays them any attention anyway - Yeonjun drops Hyunsuk off with the rest of Treasure first, and only one of them makes any indication that they noticed his absence: a tall boy who claims the kids missed him, even though the kids don’t bother to lift their heads from their various games as Hyunsuk sits down again.

Conversely, back with his own group, Soobin has a few words to say about where Yeonjun’s been, why it took so damn long, what on earth was he doing? But Yeonjun smiles, says he was just out walking, exploring, checking out the other groups. He apologizes easily for disappearing, and Soobin, swiftly placated, drops it just as easily.

Yeonjun takes his seat on their little couch, opposite Taehyun. The younger is playing on his phone, but looks up as Yeonjun settles. His gaze is sharp as he sweeps Yeonjun, top to bottom and back up again. Yeonjun tries to look neutral, but Taehyun has always been the most observant one.

Yeonjun doesn’t know what he sees, if he sees anything, but Taehyun finishes his sweep and meets his eyes straight on. He raises an eyebrow.

Then he lifts a hand, little fist by his cheek, cutely up and down.

_Bbuing-bbuing?_

**Author's Note:**

> hello teume! i love your boy! 👋 
> 
> [cc!](https://curiouscat.me/heondreds) ⋆｡ﾟ.*･☆━⊂(◕-◕´∩) always here, taking anything


End file.
